


It Sounds All the Better When You Play it, Love

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Playing the piano for Hyun ended up with him playing a different instrument~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This is inspired by a post @zenscrotch(tumblr) made about Zen. Mostly the part about him being able to play the piano. This is a bit different from the intense stuff I’ve been doing lately, this is sorta romantic. Maybe. Also yes, I know the notes for the beginner version of ‘Hot Cross Buns’ off the top of my head. I can’t even begin to explain how many times I’ve played that damn song. Contains: completely unnecessary jokes and musical references, eating out, the beast, pet names, overstimulation, making out, and Zen being a dork.

You sat on the cushioned stool in front of the grand piano Hyun had recently received as a gift for his time working with his agent’s company. It was sleek, the black material had a slight shimmer to it. It looked almost ethereal sitting in the sparkling sunlight which cast dazzling shadows and strings of light across the room.

Your fingers traced the covering which kept the keys clean, you’d seen Hyun play the piano here. He’d even played it while singing for you once, but you’d never opened it yourself. You hooked your fingers under the ridge of the lid and lifted it, it was slightly heavier than you expected.

“ _…Wow…_ ” You breathed, smiling slightly as the light and shadows cast around the room changed. You’d never been very interested in instruments, even after meeting and forming a romantic relationship with Hyun. There was just _something_ about knowing his fingers danced across these keys with such gentle care that made the simple experience of opening a piano seem like opening a present on Christmas day.

Your hands seemed to take a natural position, your thumbs resting on the middle C key and splaying across the scale. That’s about as much as you remembered of the brief piano lessons you had begrudgingly taken as a young child. You were about to play _Hot Cross Buns_ but a light laugh startled you, almost causing you to slam the keys under your fingers.

“You look cute all prepared to play like that, Love.” Hyun’s voice was closer than you anticipated, causing your head to snap up and a light blush to color your cheeks.

“How long have you been standing there?” You asked, removing your hands from the keys.

Hyun laughed a bit harder, which made a scowl play on the features of your face. “Not long, don’t worry. I didn’t want to disturb you but you were very in the zone, I didn’t think you played.”

He sat next to you on the stool, propping himself so his side was pressed against yours, but you were sitting in the center of the stool so he was in a precarious position. You were half tempted to give him a nudge and send him to the floor, but his fingers laced with yours and one of your hands was moved from your lap to his. “I took lessons a long time ago, but I don’t remember much.” You sheepishly admitted, glancing down at your hand in Hyun’s, then looking away when his thumb started rubbing the side of your palm.

“ _Hot Cross Buns_?” Hyun hazarded a guess, the smile on his face growing as he noted your reactions to his gentle touch.

You nodded in response, and Hyun released your hand in reply to that. “Play it for me?” He asked, nodding towards the shimmering piano keys.

“Don’t laugh at me please.” You glanced at Hyun out of the corner of your eyes as he continued to smile at you with a smile that was so wide it looked almost _dumb_. And to top it off, it made your heart stutter in your chest.

Hyun took your hand again and pulled it to his lips. They caressed your knuckles gently as his bright crimson eyes swallowed your gaze. “I would never, Love.”

“You just did.” You retorted, the blush on your cheeks spreading as Hyun lowered your hand to the piano keys, then almost reluctantly pulled his back into his lap.

You waited a short time for a response, but you didn’t get one. Hyun just continued to smile at you, no sign of his normal mischievousness darting across his face. You pressed the keys down in their historic order: _E-D-C, E-D-C, CCCC DDDD, E-D-C_.

Hyun clapped his hands lightly in his lap, which you were about to make a sarcastic remark to but you were distracted by him wrapping an around your shoulder and pulling you closer. “For someone who claims she isn’t musically talented you sure remembered that for a long time.” Hyun praised you, the stunning happiness on his face almost blinding.

“It’s an easy song.” You shrugged to try and disguise how embarrassed you were by how genuinely excited Hyun was to have heard you play something so simple.

“It sounds all the better when you play it, Love.” Hyun insisted, his hand covering yours as he pressed your fingers down. The same notes rang out across the room, echoing from the walls back to the pair of lovers sitting in front of their piano.

You sat silently as Hyun repeated the song with your fingers for a third time, a wistful expression crossing his face. You were too busy staring at his perfect fingers to notice how close his face had gotten to yours, and your fingers slammed on the keys in shock when Hyun’s lips covered yours.

The erratic noise continued to echo as your fingers slowly slipped down the keys until they were knotted in Hyun’s shirt, holding him against you as his soft lips melded with yours. You were leaned back slightly as Hyun wrapped his arm around you, bowing your body against his as he nipped at your bottom lip, begging you to bring your tongue out for him.

Your cheeks turned a brighter red, almost matching the deep crimson of Hyun’s eyes as you poked your tongue between your lips, which Hyun greedily suckled at, his natural talent for being able to hold his breath far longer than you could making your head spin until he let you up for air.

The pair of you gasped for a few moments until you broke the noises of panting with a joke. “I didn’t know you liked _Hot Cross Buns_ that much.”

“I don’t, but I like _you_ that much.” Hyun’s lips pressed against yours again, this kiss lasting for only a few moments, but still taking your breath away. It was just like him to say something cheesy like that then make your mind scatter enough that you couldn’t think of a response.

Hyun’s free hand moved to close the lip on the piano keys, his eyes holding yours, making the motion seem like it lasted both forever and no time at all. “I could play you like a piano.” Hyun mused in such a casual voice that it took you a little while to process what he meant.

“Hyun!” You scolded, your knee-jerk reaction to him whenever he said something of the sort. Which was _often_.

“Is that a challenge?” Hyun leaned in to kiss you again, leaning you back as your squirming in his grip turned to acceptance.

His lips warmed your body and you soon found yourself wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. “ _Fine_.” You finally managed to gasp as Hyun refused to continue no matter how much you pressed your body against him. He wanted you to _say it_.

You went from laying almost flat on the piano’s stool to having your hips pressed against the front of the piano’s lid, one of your hands went to steady yourself, your knuckles growing white as you grabbed the ridge of the lid. “What’re you doing?” You asked, a bewildered expression on your face as Hyun lowered himself to his knees, nudging the stool sideways with one hand as the other moved past the small of your back so he could hold you steady.

“I’m going to play you. Just as I said, Love.” Hyun’s heated eyes slowly raised, boring into your soul.

You couldn’t imagine him “playing” you now. Your legs were already trembling just from the _thought_.

The hand that wasn’t holding onto the lid of the piano was on Hyun’s shoulder, your fingers hooked into his shirt as he used his free hand to work your pants down and tugged them off your feet, somehow managing to continue to keep you steady at the same time.

“ _Hyun_!” You groaned as he made a show of very _slowly_ moving his lips from above your knee to half way up your inner thigh. You felt a snort against your skin in response to your irritation, then your body jerked as his hot tongue pressed against the prominent wet spot in your panties.

Your hand on Hyun’s shoulder snapped into his hair, clutching at it and tugging as you couldn’t decide whether you wanted to pull his mouth away from you or press it closer. Not that you had a choice now, which you realized as a low growl echoed from Hyun’s throat.

He somehow managed to inch your panties aside with his tongue alone, the agile muscle now travelling up and down your wet folds. You writhed in response to the pleasure Hyun gave you. The absolute _torment_ of the quick strokes of his tongue driving you to moan in a voice that was almost squeaky with need.

“So you can sing too?” Hyun groaned against your heat, then his tongue rolled up to your clit, dancing across it. You would’ve replied if the sensations being thrust upon you weren’t swallowing you _whole_.

Hyun hooked his free fingers into your panties and tugged them to your knees, then they moved to your entrance to collect your juices before thrusting _deep_ inside of you.

You cried out in response, tugging strands loose from Hyun’s ponytail. This only drew him to suck your hardened bud between his lips, his teeth grazing across it. Your body shuddered and you felt like you couldn’t breathe as Hyun worked his fingers inside your walls, the musician’s talent obvious as he played you to make more gorgeous noises than the piano could.

The lewd suckling and moans coming from Hyun’s lips and the wet sound of his fingers inside you seemed to be a detached entity from what was happening to you. It felt like you were _melting_ from the inside out.

“Are you going to cum? I can feel it, Princess.” Hyun’s voice sounded almost like you were hearing it echo down a long tunnel, the darkness of which was suddenly exploded into a starry light as you came. It tightened in your gut then ricocheted across your body, your voice going from crying out to weak whimpers as Hyun supported your shaking legs by bowing you back against the piano’s lid as he continued to move his tongue across your now ultra-sensitive heat.

You tugged his hair again, whining as he removed his fingers but continued to play you with his strong tongue. “Hold on, Love.” Hyun responded to your whimpers as he was _insistent_ on collecting all the juices he could from you, even if it meant making you feel like you were close to fainting.

Hyun removed your hand from his hair, leaving a few strands hanging from your fist as you now clutched the piano lid with both of your hands, until you were scooped up and laid across the top of the piano. You were glad the stand to hold music had been removed earlier or the force of Hyun’s urgency would’ve knocked it off.

You briefly wondered how Hyun managed on continuing with you laid across the piano in such a position, but your mind blanked when Hyun lifted his shirt off, his torso glistening with sweat already. He had gotten so worked up by pleasing _you_ , after all.

Your hooded gaze traveled up and down Hyun’s body as you observed him from your haphazard position. The hungry man reached out for you, removing your shirt as well as your bra, leaving you bare in front of him.

Hyun bent down to kiss and suck on the skin of your breasts as he undid his pants and pulled them off, he kicked them to the side as he pulled you so you were seated on the edge of the side of the piano, your hips pressed against his as your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

The pair of you were panting as you both seemed to move in slow motion to each other. The heaving of both of your chests syncing as Hyun’s erection strained in his boxers. You both seemed stuck as you grinded against each other, your minds too focused on _needing_ each other to worry about Hyun removing all his clothing.

Eventually you reached for Hyun’s boxers with a groan, tugging them open so he could take you. You probably would’ve wondered if he did that on purpose if your mind wasn’t so foggy with lust for him, which he shared in his feelings for you at this moment.

His length pressed into you, slowly at first, then he sped up. Your body seemed to not be able to decide whether to flatten across the piano or press against his chest, you swayed until Hyun quickly caught you and held you against him. His lips pressed under your ear, his sweet groans tickling your eardrum as his sloppy kisses moved to your neck.

Hyun’s free hand moved to rub your clit, which you responded to by clawing at his back. His thrusts seemed to always angle perfectly to bring you to the apex of pleasure, he knew your body so _well_. He claimed he could please you blindfolded before, which he proved to an almost astounding degree later that same day.

“Hyun!” His name flew from your lips like a prayer, his grunting of praises for you mixing with his name, composing your own personal song for each other as he continued to move inside you.

You felt yourself tightening around him, but his pace never faltered a moment as you screamed you thought you heard him ask if you were ‘ _cumming already?_ ’ but you didn’t know for sure as all you could really hear was white noise.

Hyun’s fingers left your clit, his lips moving from your throat so he could suck his fingers. Your vision was blurred, it looked like there were three copies of him licking your cum from his fingers. It drove you _wild_.

You weren’t sure how much longer you stayed connected, neither of you were. It could’ve been ten minutes or two hours. You both came over and _over_ for each other, rewriting the symphony of _moans_ with each note higher than the last.

The two of you were swallowing each others moans in a deep kiss while you reentered reality. “You felt so amazing, Princess.” Hyun whispered, his voice rough against your lips.

“So were you.” You gasped in response as he lifted you from the piano, staggering slightly until the pair of you reached the couch and collapsed. Hyun was laying on you, your fingers brushing through his hair as he nestled his face between your breasts, leaving gentle kisses there.

You were exhausted, but you realized how much stamina Hyun had when he shocked you, his head lifting as his slightly clouded gaze washed a new blush over your body.

“I still want more of you.”


End file.
